Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been an increasing demand for reducing the power consumption of an information processing apparatus such as a printer or digital multi function peripheral. To meet this demand, for example, there is known a technique of causing the information processing apparatus to transit from a normal power mode to a power saving mode if the information processing apparatus has not operated for a predetermined time.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2006-259906 and 2012-227730 disclose techniques for maintaining the power saving mode. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-259906 describes an information processing apparatus including a control unit at the time of a normal operation and a control unit at the time of power saving. In the normal power mode, the control unit at the time of the normal operation responds to a packet received from an external apparatus. In the power saving mode, the control unit at the time of power saving sends a response (proxy response) to a received packet instead of the control unit at the time of the normal operation. Since the control unit at the time of power saving responds to a request periodically transmitted by the external apparatus, the information processing apparatus can maintain the power saving mode, thereby reducing the power consumption of the overall information processing apparatus.
An example of the packet of the request periodically transmitted by the external apparatus is a status obtaining request by SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol). The SNMP is used by the external apparatus to obtain information of the information processing apparatus on a network. An SNMP agent as a device which responds to an obtaining request by the SNMP is managed in a database having a tree structure called a MIB (Management Information Base). Each entry of the MIB is managed by an object ID (to be referred to as an OID hereinafter) as a unique identifier. In the SNMP, there are a GetRequest command for requesting information linked with a designated OID, and a GetNextRequest command for requesting an OID positioned next to a designated OID and information linked with the OID. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-227730 describes a technique of sending a proxy respond to an SNMP GetRequest command by deciding an OID for which a proxy response should be sent in response to a status request by a GetRequest command, and holding the decided OID and information linked with it in a communication unit.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-227730 described above, the communication unit holds only an OID and information linked with it, and holds no information indicating the position of the OID on a MIB tree managed by the information processing apparatus. Consequently, the communication unit can respond to only a GetRequest command for an OID registered in advance, and cannot respond to a GetNextRequest command. In addition, since the communication unit has no information of an OID which is not implemented by the information processing apparatus, it cannot send an error response to a GetRequest command for such OID. Therefore, when a status request by a GetNextRequest command or a status request for an OID which is not implemented by the information processing apparatus is received, the information processing apparatus needs to transit from the power saving mode to the normal power mode. As a result, it is impossible to sufficiently benefit from the power saving mode of reducing the power consumption.